The Way
by BBGROOVE
Summary: Okay this is a Raven and Robin oneshotficsongfic...if you don't like them together don't read this


Disclaimer: I in now way, shape or form own Teen Titans

AN: Please do not flame me because of my choice of couple for this lil one shot fic/song fic....I am in no way against Robin and Starfire being a couple...I just like Raven and Robin as acouple for this...thank you for reading and now here is the story

AGES:

Cyborg-19

Robin-18

Starfire-18

Raven-17

Beast Boy-16/17 his b-days in this

**Raven's learned how to control her powers **

_**Example – dream**_

**_Example - song_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The titans had just finished celebrating Beast Boy's 17th birthday party, which was held at the mayor's house. The party was pretty dull except for the few times that a good song would come up and the teens could dance. It unfortunately lasted through the night, and all the titans went to their rooms to sleep. The slamming of doors were heard throughout the entire tower as the sun's morning rays were coursing through the windows.

Raven closed her blinds before heading towards her dresser. She closed her eyes a few times as she slipped on her black silk shorts and spaghetti strapped top. When she pulled back her covers they were coated in a black glow. Raven lazily got into her bed and in no time was in a deep sleep.

Raven's mind drifted off to the most memorable yet confusing past events. She was having a dream about what happened between her and Robin.

_**Raven was dressed in a long strapless sapphire gown that accented her gorgeous features. The shape of a diamond was laced on the back of the dress, leaving her back bare. The rims of the dress were adorned with sequin diamonds. Her hair was put up in a clip with a few strands cascading down the side of her face. Her jewelry was simple, a black choker was wrapped around her neck with a small diamond embedded raven and of course the red stone on her forehead.**_

_**Starfire wore a light purple colored short dress with spaghetti straps. Her hair was left down and a small gold chain with a heart locket was placed around her neck. The boys were wearing the usual black and white tuxedo, but none of them wore the ties leaving the first 2 buttons unbuttoned.**_

Raven's sheets rustled as she turned to her side. She mumbled something before she wiggled again looking as though she was having a nightmare.

"_**Hey Rea, having fun?" Robin said as he walked to ravens side. She sighed and looked at him as she replied, "what do you think?"**_

"_**Yeah me too, it kind of sucks huh," He voiced as he looked behind him. He saw a stairway that looked like it was leading to the roof. He smiled to himself as he turned back to Raven.**_

"_**Rea, do you want to join me?" He asked while he began to walk to the stairs. Raven swung her head to the side and thought for a moment before trailing behind him. She had no idea where they were going but for some odd reason had the urge to follow. **_

_**Once they reached the top music was softly playing in the background as the rooftop was bathed in the moon's rays. Raven was overwhelmed with the beauty. She passed Robin and walked to the ledge looking at the gorgeous city below. Of course she's been to the top of the tower but it never gave off this type of magnificence.**_

Raven woke from her sleep surprised at her dream. 'What's the matter with me' Raven thought to herself as she sat up in bed. "Last night was just stupid," she mumbled to herself. Raven slipped her legs off the edge and pushed herself up. "I just need some air, yeah get some air, that's it," she said trying to convince herself.

As she was walking down the hall, images of last night flashed through her mind.

_**Robin looked at Raven as she leaned forward scanning the city with a small smile playing on her lips. He watched her as the moonlight danced across her face enhancing her enchanting smile. With each turn of her body Robin couldn't help but move closer and place his hands around her waist.**_

_**Raven suddenly stopped as she felt his warmth. She felt robin's head leaning towards her ear as he whispered, "Beautiful." He let go of her as he turned and walked to the opposite side. He paused once to turn around and wave his head indicating for her to follow.**_

_**Raven was always an independent young woman and followed only her rules, but when it came to Robin she just couldn't help but feel vulnerable and follow his rules. So yet again she followed him.**_

Raven reached the top and breathed deeply as she walked to the edge and sat down. 'Why did I follow him, why?" she asked herself as she looked down at the water surrounding the small island. She closed her eyes as she tried to meditate but miserably failed as she remembered what happened next.

_**When Raven walked over to Robin she stood there in awe as she noticed how close the moon looked. Robin and Raven looked at each other as a Clay Aiken song came on.**_

_**There's something 'bout the way you look tonight,  
There's something 'bout the way that I can't take my eyes off you. **_

_**Robin placed his arms around Raven and turned her around. Out of instinct Raven gasped and began to chant. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos," she lashed out quickly as a black glow surrounded her hands. "Hey, it's okay I just want to dance," Robin said as Raven slowly opened her eyes and began to blush. Robin again put his arms around Raven's waist as raven reluctantly placed her hands around Robin's neck.**_

_**There's something 'bout the way your lips invite,  
Maybe it's the way that I get nervous when your around.  
And I want you to be mine  
and if you need a reason why,**_

_**Robin brushed his hands up and down her bare back as they swayed in the moonlight. The two teens were caught up in the moment and couldn't see the rock on the ground. Slowly they inched closer to it as the song went on. Raven closed her eyes and layed her head on his shoulder when her heel hit the rock and both titans hit the floor. Raven was pinned beneath Robin and suddenly noticed that his mask was off. For five glorious seconds Raven was lost in his eyes. They were a dark brown with a sliver of gold in the middle. Robin was looking back but not at her eyes, at her lips. With out knowing it both leaned forward and shared a small timid kiss that grew more passionate with each second.**_

The rooftop door was heard closing followed by footsteps as Raven sat their still lost in her thoughts."Penny for your thoughts?" a familiar voice whispered. Raven calmly opened her eyes already knowing whom the voice belonged to.

"Just a penny, Robin, is that all my thoughts are worth?" Raven asked as she stood up to face him. Robin smiled and crossed his arms over his chest as he said, "I'd really like to know." Raven sighed and mumbled something that sounded like, "bottekizwshad."

"What was that again, I didn't catch it?" Robin said as he walked a little closer to her. "About the kiss we shared," Raven replied. Suddenly the song played in the back of their minds as Robin pulled Raven towards him and started to dance. "Dance with me," was all he said as he placed his lips next to her ear causing her entire body to go numb at his warm breath on her neck.**_  
  
It's in the way that you move me, and the way that you tease me,  
The way that I want you tonight,  
It's in the way that you hold me, and the way that you know me,  
When I can't find the right words to say,  
You feel it in the way, you feel it in the way._**

_**After a few more moments the teens stopped for the lack of air. Robin realizing his mask was off he stood up and grabbed it, only after he helped Raven up. Raven stared at him a questioning look on her face. Before she could ask what had just happened Cyborg came and stated that everyone was gone and that they should be heading for bed.**_

_**There's something 'bout how you stay on my mind,  
There's something 'bout the way that I whisper your name when I'm asleep Oh girl  
Maybe it's the look you get in your eyes.  
Maybe it's the way that makes me feel to see you smile.  
And the reasons they may change  
But what I'm feeling stays the same.**_

As they were dancing Raven asked, "Why?" Robin stopped and looked down at her. "Because I think I've fallen in like with you." Robin replied as he looked up at the stars. "Fallen in like?" Raven questioned. "Well I think love is for those who have been together for a long time." He replied as he swayed Raven around causing her back to be facing him. Raven entwined her fingers with his as he gently rubbed her fingers. "Why?" Raven asked again, "Why me?" Robin paused for a moment.**_  
  
I can't put my fingers on just what it is that makes me love you, you baby.  
So don't ask me to describe, I get all choked up inside, just thinking bout the way.  
  
_**Robin let go of Raven and twirled her around with his hand. As he let go she spun once more before stopping. Robin walked up to her and cupped her face in his hands as he passionately kissed her. He brushed his tongue on her lips asking for entrance which was granted. Raven moaned from the intensity of the kiss until Robin stopped and said, "because there was something about they way you are, now that you have control your so open yet you always keep me guessing." Raven looked at him for a while studying his face before reaching up and pulling off his mask. He didn't move, he let her take it. Raven smiled and pulled him into another breath taking kiss. _**  
  
There's something 'bout the way you look tonight.  
There's nothing more to say then, I feel it in the way.  
**_

The moon shown on the teens in LIKE as they forgot about everything except eachother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OKAY I KNOW REALLY STUPID BUT I WAS BORED AND I NEEDED SOMETHING TO DO OVER THE WEEKEND...I STILL HAVE WRITTERS BLOCK FOR MY OTHER STORY FOR SUMMERLAND..ANY HELP APPRICIATED..

Shanee


End file.
